Righteous Reclamation
The Knights for the Righteous Reclamation of Lordaeron and Her Surrounding Territories, or Righteous Reclamation, was a military order encompassing different members of the Alliance with the ultimate goal of restoring the full control of the core regions of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as well as the Plaguelands (formerly Eastweald), Hillsbrad Mountains , and Alterac. It ended up becoming one with Crimson Dawn. ((Righteous Reclamation was an RP-heavy Alliance guild focused in appreciation and application of Classic lore and roleplaying. Reclamation seek to establish frequent RP and RP-PvP events, following elaborate storylines and campaigns.)) Background The Knights for the Righteous Reclamation of Lordaeron and Her Surrounding Territories was an order of discontented members of the Grand Alliance who rallied forth with the ultimate goal of retaking the lands of Lordaeron and rid her of all invaders—be them Forsaken, Scourge or others. With charisma and a calloused soul from hardship as the vanguard of the Alliance forces, they hoped to forge a new beginning away from the blind zealotry of the Scarlet Crusade and the lack of action of the Argent Dawn. The Order called Southshore home and led incursions and campaigns from there. Symbology * Motto: ᛖᛋᚫᚱᚳᛋ ᛏᚺᚫᚱ ᛅᛟ’ᛏᚺᛟᚱᚫᛞᛟᚱ ("Esarus thar no'Thorador”, which in Old Common translates to "By Righteousness and Honor We Serve"). * Coat of arms: a variation of the Sigil of Lordaeron in blue and silver with the order's motto stamped underneath. * Tabard colors: sapphire blue background, twin-headed eagles in white in the middle and golden thread on the edge. The Council of Five The ruling assembly of the order was known as the Council of Five. Masters were officers who are either senior in tenure, or have earned the title through meritorious or heroic acts. * Master of Agression: Quinnlan * Master of Arcana: Widdlem Blacklight * Master of Arms: Vandran Oglestone * Master of Knowledge: Taelena Boargarde * Master of Laws: Morgan Stanos Among the members of the Council of Five, a Grandmaster was elected sovereign of the Knights every three months. The Grandmaster post was held by Morgan Stanos. Campaigns The Constitution of the Council of Five: The Order, still participating in disorganized skirmishes and informal meetings between allies, started to hold regular meetings, arrange for logistical operations, structure a chain of command. Soon, the five leading figures of the organization established a permanent ruling conclave, known thereafter as the Council of Five. Formal Acquiescence: The Council of Five and a retinue of members held auditions in Stormwind with Archbishop Benedictus and regents Bolvar Fordragon and Lady Katrana Prestor. The human kingdom granted the Order the power to knight their members, and a charter to base their operations from the port of Southshore. The Charter of Southshore: as the Order becomes more organized, its members moved from the city of Stormwind to Southshore and started organizing the city's defenses and creating partnerships with sister organizations in Hillsbrad Mountains, Arathi Highlands and Wetlands. Horde incursions from the north brought the first organized confrontation between the knights and the invading forces. A New Dawn: looking to strengthen its presence in Lordaeron, the Order became part of Crimson Dawn, a larger organization which served a similar purpose, yet with higher determination and bigger numbers. Relevant Locations Southshore: The Knights of Righteous Reclamation were formally based out of this coastal location, from which they laid out their tactics and organize logistics to advance in the recovery or Lordaeron. The port town allowed for easy transport across different locations of the Eastern Kingdoms such as Menethil Harbor, and was relatively safe from Horde blockades as Baradin Bay was sheltered from their navies. Ranks Grandmaster: During their tenure, the Grandmaster had full purview to act with executive authority, whether it be foreign or domestic. Nevertheless, their internal power was beholden to the Council of Masters, of whom they are always a part of. The Council could be overridden the Grandmaster's decisions in times of no confidence. Master: Master swore an oath of loyalty to the mission of the Order. They had the authority to convene Councils which the Grandmaster are required to attend. The Council could revoke an action of the Grandmaster, add a new rule or plan of action, or even dismiss the Grandmaster. After a given period of time, the Council called upon an election in which the person holding the role of Grandmaster was either renewed or dismissed in favor or another Master. Only a Master could become the Grandmaster. Guardians: Guardians are Knights who had shown exceptional service to the cause. They could have heralded victory against the Horde and led many minor skirmishes, showing a semblance of future leadership, or they simply could have had veteran status with the Knights. They reserved no special status nor ability, except that to command Knights or Field Recruits beneath them, except when superseded by a Master or Grandmaster. They swore oaths of loyalty directly to the Council upon promotion. Knights: These were the standard members of the Knights they may be subdivided into classes, Scribes, Arquebusiers, Archer, or Footman, they share a common love for Lordaeron, the mission, and to the Knights. They were the bread and butter of the Knights, and without them there would simply be no cohesion, no order, and no mission. They swore oaths of loyalty directly to the Grandmaster upon promotion. Field Recruits: These were in laymen's terms, initiates. They were to be trained, drilled, and have a high expectation to follow orders, especially when it came to the battlefield where there will be no tolerance for dissent. It was a rough life as a Field Recruit, but they garnered more respect as they elevate, and typically a Knight would take on a Field Recruit as his Squire, to teach in a specific field that they themselves had mastered. Field Recruits swore an oath of fealty to the Council and to the mission of the Order. (OOC) Guild Information What was ? * The Knights for Righteous Reclamation of Lordaeron and Her Surrounding Territories was an order which utterly rejects the isolationism of the Scarlet Crusade and the grandstanding of the Argent Dawn. * We seek to embody the nature and spiritual affluence of the Grand Alliance in order to properly restore the continent of Lordaeron to its lively inhabitants. Focus * Our main focus was heavy RP. Our mission was to embed ourselves within the RP community and embrace server scale events. * Our soft goal was for membership to achieve level 60 after about 3 months after release. * For PvE, our focus would have been on raiding MC/Onyxia/BWL initially. We created relationships with other guilds in hopes to create a larger, server-wide, raiding coalition, culminating in our integration within Crimson Dawn. This gave members access to more individuals with which to raid. * For PvP, we aimed to be involved with large scale, coordinated, World PvP Events. These would have been ranged from organized to spontaneous opportunities. Class Restrictions and Recruitment * All races of the former and current Alliance were accepted, including: ** Humans (inculding Gilnean, Stromic, and even those of Alteraci persuasion) ** Gnomes ** Wildhammer and Bronzebeard Dwarves ** Night Elves ** High Elves Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds __FORCETOC__